Miracle
by Saving the world is my weakness
Summary: One-shot, AU. Song Fic Miracle By Paramore


_'I've gone for too long_

_living like I'm not alive_

_so I'm gonna start over tonight_

_beginning with you and I'_

Severus got up from his desk and left the classroom full of students. It was like something snapped within him. He was done, absolutely done with mourning the lost of Lily, of mourning the way his life turned out. He had never truly imagined this nightmare of a life for himself, but he was deciding right here and now he was absolutely done with it. Hermione's torturous words from last night really struck a cord in him and he needed to change. This was his second chance and he was going to take it. Lily had haunted him day and night with the knowledge that she would never forgive him but really It was no longer about Lily forgiving him it was himself. Severus needed to finally be able to forgive himself. He did everything he could to right his many wrongs and now he was presented with a second chance he just needed to replace all the bad with good.

_'When this memory fades_

_I'm gonna make sure it's replace_

_With chances taken_

_Hope embraced.'_

He trotted down the hall to one of the many secret doors that led to the kitchens and summoned one of the house-elves.

"How may Tin-Tin serve you Master of Potions?" The elf looked as all house-elves looked like, their skin looking like wrinkled leather with overly large eyes and large pointed ears. The elf wore the standard 'Hogwarts' servant uniforms and it was nervously twisting it's standard Hogwarts apron.

"Tin-Tin, I would like a batch of your finest tea sandwiches and tea for my students. It's been a trying month since the war has been over and I think it's time for a little break, for all of us. Can you serve in the potions classroom in 5 minutes?" Came his silky request.

"Yes, Tin-Tin is more than happy to serve Master of Potions! Did you want the usual amount of Veritaserum, Sir?" Severus simply shook his head no and let a smile grace his lips for the first time since he was 10.

"No Tin-Tin. There will be no more of that. Those dark times are over." He left to go back to his classroom, the smile still set on his features.

_'And have I told you'_

Hermione watched the professor walk out of the room with a curious look. She was still angry with Severus, for the way he pushed her away last night. Exactly one month ago the War had finally come to an end, it finished within one hour with no great losses on the side of light. Voldemort had forever more been reduced to dust that the wind scattered around the world. Hermione's train of thought went back to two week prior to the downfall of Voldemort, The end was looming close and one night it found the head girl bursting into Severus' office, declaring her love for him. He of course had thrown her out but when the week before the battle arrived he took her aside and proclaimed his undying devotion to the Bushy haired Gryffindor. At the time Severus truly believed he would not make it through the end of the week and so they spent every waking moment prepping for the unthinkable while entwined with each other. After the battle though they had both been surprised by the sheer luck and could not let each other go for the life of them.

Now the last two weeks his guards were up and he was spiteful and back to his usual much-hated-basterd-self. She was getting fed up with his mood and went to him last night giving her a piece of her mind. He deserved to love, to be loved, a second chance at the life he should have had.

_'I'm not going_

_'Cause I've been waiting for a miracle_

_And I'm not leaving_

_I won't Let you _

_Let you give up on a miracle_

_When it might save you.'_

But because of the stubborn jack-ass Severus could be, He did what he did best. He put Hermione in her place to discourage the glimmer of hope that was always shimmering in her bright brown eyes.

_'We've learned to run from_

_Anything uncomfortable_

_We've tied our pain below_

_And no one ever has to know_

_That inside we're broken_

_I try to patch things up again_

_To Calm my tears and kill these Fears…'_

_Again Hermione respond as she did before._

_'but have I told you_

_Have I'_

He grunted looking away from her, to much in his self-loathing to really hear what she was saying.

_'I'm not going _

_'Cause I've been waiting for a miracle_

_And I'm not leaving _

_I won't let you_

_Let you give up on a miracle_

_When it might save you."_

She turned him roughly to her, His black eyes returning to its trademark of black ice that caused fear in anyone who happened to meet his gaze. He opened his mouth to reply,

_'it's not faith if _

_you use your eyes _

_You'll lie.'_

At those words Hermione's body stiffened and turned, leaving the man to wallow in self-pity by himself. Her mind returned to the present with the sound of the door clicking open, everyone instantly went hushed for fear of any outbursts the potions mater may let out to them, but none came. In fact many were stunned to see that the dreaded man was smiling and had a serene look to his features and Hermione's heart seemed to skip a beat. Her eyes locked with his and she took note of the sudden change in him and was confused with the rest of her classmates when he flicked his wand at them all, banishing all the cauldrons and ingredients away.

"Class today I would like us to start over. I am Professor Severus Snape, I am an ex-death eater and I was a spy for the Order of Phoenix. I have since washed my hands from all those responsibilities and am now focused solely on teaching, furthering my research and getting to know each and everyone of you on a better level. I also would like to formally apologize to Neville Longbottom for my very rude behavior and for terrifying you these past 7 years and to Harry Potter. I should not have assumed you to be like your father when you are so much more than he ever was. To the Rest of the class I am sorry and would like to invite you to a tea time instead of our regular class time period right now."

Tin-Tin then appeared and with a snap of the elf's tiny fingers the tea's, tea sandwiches and other tea supplies appeared in front of everyone. At first they were skeptic, not sure if the man in front of them had finally snapped and was poisoning them all. The theory was soon tested when Crabb and Goyle had already eaten and drank all their tea and were now starting on Draco's and Pansy's. Seeing as how the two slobs did not instantly die, the whole class began to indulge and loosen up as Severus went around the room starting conversations, listening and talking to the young men and women he taught since 11 but had no clue what their real interests, likes or dislikes were. He was opening up and it felt good, as the final shards of darkness broke free from his heart. He took off his black robes and loosened the top three buttons of his coat relaxing into his new personality and demeanor.

"I would also like to formally announce that I am seeing Miss Hermione Granger and do love her. I also hope to one day marry that lovely young woman sitting next to Neville."

'_We'll get it right this time (this time)_

_Lets leave this all behind _

_Oh I will get it right this time.'_

The class was very happy for them, they all smiled and congratulated them but this did not stop Hermione's sudden out burst.

'_It's not faith of you're using your eyes."_

Her brows furrowed when she quoted him, not caring that the class was silently watching the scene playing before them.

Severus simple smiled at her, brushing off the exact word-for-word phrase he had told her only 12 hours ago. He looked at her lovingly and held her hand in his before replying-

'_We'll I've gone for too long_

_Living like I'm not alive_

_So I'm gonna start over_

_Beginning with you and i_

_I don't want to run from anything uncomfortable.'_

He gave her the biggest heart warming smile he had ever given anyone and caressed her face before adding-

'_I just want no_

_I just need this pain to end right here.'_

Hermione gave into his touch returning his smile with her loving one. The class waited for what she would say next and some of the students in that class began to tear at the romantic display in front of them.

'_I'm not going_

'_cause I've been waiting for a miracle_

_and I'm not leaving_

_I won't leave you_

_Let you give up on a miracle_

'_cause it might save you.'_

The women squealed as they grabbed on to the nearest male next to them and the men could only roll their eyes as now they had a duty to try and live up to the new romantic standards that their professor had managed yet again to set and excel in like everything else he had ever done In life.

Severus paid no mind to the onlookers, his eyes only focused on the goddess he held in his arms.

'_Lets not fake this.'_

And he lowered his head for a passionate kiss. The students smiled and took this as their indication to leave. In the 18 years of Severus being a teacher not once did he ever master the art of teaching his student to be as quiet as the group of 7th years that left leaving all their things behind to worry about for another day as the couple indulged in an overdue moment of happiness that would forever be the beginning of their new life.

* * *

><p>AN: Some of the verses are Hermione's Or Severus' dialogue. Hope you enjoyed this little one shot complete AU but hey had this weird idea and decided to run with it. Leave a review


End file.
